1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Cartesian robot and more particularly to a two-axis Cartesian robot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of robotic designs have been previously provided, but they all suffer from one or more shortcomings. To the best of applicant's knowledge, other than the robots described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,358; U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,163; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,858, the prior Cartesian robot devices require one drive motor for each axis of movement. Although the robotic designs disclosed in applicant's earlier patents did represent a significant advance in the art, it is believed that the invention of the co-pending application achieves significant advances over applicant's earlier devices. Further, it is believed that the instant invention is a significant advance over applicant's earlier devices.